team rikudo senin
by Grankuma
Summary: on the day of the kyuubi attack Minato gets help from an unlikely source. a crimson dragon this action causes Naruto to be thrusted into a destiny that affects the worlds of both ninja and duelist. luckily he wont be alone.


authors note: this challenge was brought to me a while ago and I finally have it done I apologize to the person who requested it, my life has been hectic I hope you enjoy what I'm doing and find it worth the wait.

Deep in the outskirts of the hidden leaf village the fourth hokage Minato namikaze was with holding his young daughter in one hand and his wife's hand in the other as he awaited the moment his wife kushina would give birth to their new son. This situation of kushina giving birth had to be done in secret and on the outskirts as she was the holder of the kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox and when she is giving birth the seal weakens and if they are not careful the beast itself could be released.

hours passed but kushina finally had her son a healthy baby boy "look miso its your new little brother Naruto" minato said to his smiling daughter as she looked at the crying baby. suddenly a red light filled the room as everyone in there saw a mark appear on young naruto's arm this mark was glowing red and somewhat resembled a hear.

"what on earth is that." kushina asked looking at the mark

"I've seen something like this before in one of hiruzens old books. its the sign of the..." biwako sarutobi was cut off as she inexplicably dropped dead, the former third hokage's wife was taken down by a man in a cloak with a mask over his face.

"I'm sorry to cut this moment short but I need to retrieve the nine tails now." the masked man said disappearing and reappearing in front of Naruto. "now lets see what's more valuable to you, your wife or your son" with that statement Tobi pointed a kunai to Naruto. "now step away from the kyuubi jinchuuriki. "

minato stood their frozen "just calm down."

"speak for yourself fourth hokage I am quite calm now step away from the kyuubi jinchuuriki now." the masked man then threw young Naruto into the air jumping up after him with a kunai. minato was able to use his flying raijin jutsu. landing on the wall behind the masked man

"you truly live up to your name now lets see how you handle this." the masked man then makes a hand seal as a group of explosive tags activated on naruto's blanket. minato acted quickly teleporting his children and himself to a different location before tossing the blanket and running off in the blink of an eye

Minato looked down at his son and daughter "that man is after your mother. I have to go safe her." minato then teleported to his home resting his two children in bed "I promise to bring your mom home, so until then Miso make sure to look after your little brother, while I am gone.

The masked man had accomplished his goal. the kyuubi was free from its seal and under the control of his sharingan and with it he could be rid of the leaf village. "kushina, you where the kyuubi's jinchuuriki for years I think its only fitting that it kills you first." tobi simply points at the kushina and the kyuubi prepared to crush its former container. in the blink of an eye Minato had moved kushina out of harms way.

"minato, are the children?" kushina asked

"they are fine kushina now you stay here and rest. im going to go deal with the kyuubi now." with that Minato once again flashed away.

'miso, Naruto I love you both very much please be safe. I have to stop the kyuubi and protect my children im just not sure how.' as Minato thought images flashed in his head of a giant red dragon wrapped around the kyuubi as the fox seemed to fade in a flash of light. Minato shrugged off the vision trying to keep focused on the task at hand.

the monstrous fox was engaged in battle with the third hokage former leader of the village alongside the leaders of the prominent clan leaders, and konoha's finest shinobi, even with the joint effort the rampaging fox beast continued to spread carnage among the villages people its bellowing howl knocking back its enemies.

Minato stood on his own head on the hokage monument as he looked into the eyes of the strongest of the bijuu as it charged up some sort of energy sphere that grew large purple and dense before firing with devastating force at Minato.

the fourth hokage pulled out one of his special kunai knives holding it in front of him as the seals on it spread out into the air and absorbing the incoming attack "space time barrier." as he said this, it reappeared and activated far away from the village though the explosion could still be seen for miles

'I need to finish this quickly and seal this thing as Minato was preparing to move he was grabbed by the masked man from behind. "I'm sorry yellow flash I'm afraid I cant let you do that." as he speaks Minato is being sucked into some sort of vortex. thinking quick the hokage flashed himself to a different location.

the masked man quickly followed and once again the two were facing off. 'it seems I can only make contact when he tries to attack.' with that in mind minato charged his opponent tossing a kunai in his head as it passed harmlessly through him the masked man tried to grab him but minato quickly flashed to the kunai before delivering a sphere of spiraling chakra down on him. "rasengan!" the attack left the mask man lyng in a crater from the force.

"that is my flying raijin version 2." Minato says mocking his now injured opponent who stands their in somewhat shock. before the masked man can retaliate he is once again attacked by the yellow flash.

'He must have put a rajin seal on me during the battle I was careless." as the masked man thought he began to notice a seal put on his chest 'a contract seal he intends to remove the ninetails from my control.'

"the kyuubi is no longer yours to control." the masked man looked at minato for a moment. "well played you managed to wound me and free the nine tails, but know this yellow flash the kyuubi will be my plaything again." with that the masked man disappeared and Minato went to deal with the kyuubi

the beast had decimated half the village and was preparing to take on the third and deliver a finishing blow when he was forced to the ground by a giant frog.

"the damn kyuubi this is my opponent minato I am going to kill you for this" The big frog said holding down the thrashing beast.

"thank you Gamabunta now I can end this battle." With that statement Gamabunata disappeared in a puff of smoke before minato and the kyuubi disappeared in a flash.

on the outskirts of the village Minato continued his battle with the beast he needed to seal it but he couldn't seem to get it to slowdown it was going to charge at him as suddenly a series of glowing chains sprouted from the ground restricting the beast. Minato only knew of one person who these chains could belong to and when he looked over he saw kushina holding their two children.

After an argument of kushina being here they had agreed that they needed to seal the kyuubi. "ill do it ill take the kyuubi with me to death, the village still needs a hokage Minato." kushina said before being stopped by minato. "no Kushina our children need you they need a mother I will seal half of it into each our children then I will die." as minato prepared to resign himself to death the kyuubi managed to break free from the chains aiming to crush the family. Naruto layed there crying as if aware of the danger facing him the mark on his arm glowing as suddenly a dragon compose of red energy seemed to flow from it and at the kyuubi wrapping around it forcing it to the ground. The kyuubi thrashed and writhed trying to escape the ties of this new adversary. the dragon looked at the couple as if ushering for them to perform the sealing.

Hiruzen had been searching for minato with little luck until he was drawn to the red light of the dragon like a moth to a flame. When he got there he swathe uzumaki family standing in awe as the strongest of the tailed beasts was held in place by a creature hiruzen new simply from legend 'impossible the crimson dragon hasn't been seen since the days of my sensei this is a sign.' the aged ninja thought joining his successor as he was just now finishing the seals for the reaper death seal forcing part of the nine tails into his daughter the young baby crying in pain, before the same thing happened to her little brother. with that Minato fell to the ground lifeless and the kyuubi was suddenly somehow absorbed into the dragon. In a flash of light the mightiest of monsters the elemental nations had seen was suddenly gone.

Kushina stood there mourning the loss of her husband as red flickers of light flickered down onto him and his once lifeless body began moving the dragon looking down at them one of his hands pointing to Naruto his eyes glowing bright yellow before tears began streaming down kushina's face.

"you are taking Naruto away for a long time? We will not see our son for years?" Kushina asked as the dragon seemed to nod in affirmation as Minato got to his feet he pulled something from under his coat. It was a book of some kind.

"son hold onto this it is important to your identity I know we will see each other again." Minato put the book next to Naruto Hiruzen also left him a tiny swirl like necklace with word uzumaki carved into the back, Kushina simply cried before offering her words of motherly advice. with that the Dragon disappeared along with young Naruto.

The villagers finally arrived in time to see the empty clearing and kushina holding baby miso. as the adults looked to the sky. "Lord hokage, lord hiruzen what just happened, where is the kyuubi?"

hiruzen looked to the forces "the kyuubi is gone. we managed to win" though hiruzen was saying this their was something deeply unsettling in his mind 'my master had a statement about that scarlet dragon when it appears it can bring about miracles but it also is a sign of trouble for every good it does somewhere there is an equal and opposite evil to be done, so the question is where?'

Back within the village a young raven haired boy named itachi uchiha was holding his crying little brother when a bizarre noise was heard the young ninja crept stealthily into his house prepared for combat but assuming it was simply his parents what he saw surprised him it was his father but the look in his eyes told itachi all he needed to know that this was not his father. The man who looked like fugaku uchiha had a mark on his arm as well except it was a deep he of purple and in the shape of what could be described as a spider.

"Father...you startled me where is mother and what are you doing in Sasuke's room?" itachi asked suspiciously holding his baby brother close. 'don't worry Sasuke I wont let anyone hurt you not even father.'

"I need the boy for my mission now hand him over immediately." fugaku said before pointing behind him to a woman covered in spiders "the alternative is I snap my fingers and you lose your mother, my master needs the power sleeping within the boy, you know the power itachi the power that you can feel may even rival your own natural talent."

itachi gritted his teeth this was clearly his father yet not, yes his father was by no means a saint but also was never any ones puppet, and even if he was to do something dark the uchiha were never ones to selfishly risk family. He wasn't sure what to do he couldn't assault his father and win the man wasn't clan head for show, he couldn't simply hand over his was far to dangerous, but if he did nothing or try to run his mother would be killed. Itachi was so wrapped up in his thoughts he was unable to notice when a shadow crept from behind reaching for Sasuke the young ninja barely dodged the attack and got to see some sort of mummy behind him. Itachi in his fear knew he was in a dangerous position he grabbed his necklace before putting it in Sasuke's bundle of baby blankets before his "father" knocked him unconscious and the mummy took the baby before a dark aura enveloped the infant. and the two disappeared Fugaku regained control shortly after the spiders and the mark faded away. The uchiha heir could see his unconscious son and wife as well as his missing child. For the first time in years the uchiha head wept genuine tears.

in another world entirely the crimson dragon had delivered young Naruto. the world around looked somewhat desolate it was full of scrap metal and rubble the sky was deep and cloudy. the young baby cried laying there alone as suddenly the mummy appeared with young Sasuke setting him down looking at the blonde baby he looked prepared to eliminate him when he faded in darkness. Not much later two children one with black and yellow hair and another with orange hair came within sight of the two infants.

"Yusei it's a pair of babies who would just leave them here?" the orange haired boy asked.

the black haired boy now known as Yusei walked to the babies "we should take them to Martha's crow. Jack Kallin get over here!" as Yusei shouted two more kids one with grey and the other with bright blonde hair appeared.

"whats up yusei?" the blonde named jack asked before seeing the babies and simply saying "oooh."

the grey haired one named Kallin looked "well we found some new cards today already its best we get them to Martha."

it didn't take long for the kids to get to some sort of cottage that seemed out of place in the slum like area they lived this was the home of Martha the woman who cared for all lost kids of the satellite she can. along the way Yusei had read the book he found on Naruto he hadn't gotten very far but he understood most of it.

"Kids, you made it safe what on earth." Martha was shocked two little babies being carried by her four dearest children. Martha ushered them inside and they set the babies on the table as she went to see if she still had any formula.

" so what should we call them?" crow asked his friends jack simply shrugged while kallin looked at the black haired baby.

"well on the blanket the name says Sasuke. so this one is Sasuke, but theres no name on the other's blanket." kallin said looking to his friends

"we will call him Naruto just like the character in the story." yusei said to which his friends did not argue.

With that figured they started going through the cards they picked up they divided the ones they wanted then set away the others.

"well save these for them when they are big enough they will be duelists just like us." jack said and everyone smiled at the ideas unaware that the babies they found would affect their destiny and the fate of the world.

Authors note: ok we are done sorry kurtdog it took so long I promise no more of that my computers been glitching like crazy but I got a new one for my birthday two days ago so I just refinished this hope you like it. also everyone else out there please enjoy and review if you did. if you didn't well sorry


End file.
